When landing an aircraft, a pilot of the aircraft is typically required to direct the aircraft along a desired final approach path for promoting safe landing of the aircraft. Currently available flight deck situational awareness systems may not be as useful as desired for helping the pilot to either maintain or direct the aircraft along the desired final approach path.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system or method which promotes increased utility for facilitating a pilot in maintaining/directing an aircraft along a desired final approach path.